The Moment of Truth
by Kibou32
Summary: Fic based on a song. What if two different people stepped into the Ohtori Academy? WOuld everything change into something akin to the Twilight ZOne?
1. 1

The Moment of Truth.

By: HopePoe26

Disclaimer: This song belongs to the group called Survivor. I don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena. First fic, so don't sue.

Part I.

/ _When you're alone you ask yourself_

_What are you searching for_ /

"**UTENA TENJOU!**" – The yell vibrated all thru the Serian Junior High School building.

Everyone looked on as a teacher with black hair walked quickly behind a girl in a rose colored boy's uniform. The girl had long wavy strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. She was tall for her age as she strode into the building, her whole demeanor wavering between cool and disinterested as the teacher continued to shout after her.

"**Hold it right there! **You can't wear such clothes… you're a **GIRL!**" "It's against school policy! Miss Tenjou, are **you** listening?"

"MISS TENJOU!" – the teacher yelled at her one more time.

Oh, brother! Here we go again! Thought the girl as the teacher kept yelling at her. She hadn't been able to ditch the teacher's annoying rants about how she didn't like her in the boys' uniform at Ohtori Academy. Like the term before when she had inadvertently brought Chuchu over inside her lunch box. Thankfully, at that time, she had been able to escape her clutches due to Arisugawa Jury who is part of the Student Council.

So… she stood there letting her teacher get it all out before she responded.

"Parading around in boys attire! I don't know what to do with you!" "And **shocking **pink? Where in the world did you get that uniform?" – the teacher yelled at her.

"I spoke of this with you last semester ma'am… it's **not** 'shocking pink' it's **ROSE**! It's a _**nice** _color. I picked it out, after all." – she exclaimed feeling like she had been challenged for her honor.

She opened up a book and indicated: "And it's not against school rules. It says here 'students must attend classes in standard uniforms manufactured by designated stores'. My store was on the list." – seeing that she was right made the teacher sweat drop, but she ranted on _again_!

"Its a boy's suit!" – but Utena shot back quickly.

"Well, it **SUITS** my personality! Look at all the activities I pursue…" – the teacher was quiet.

"A miniskirt would just get torn. And the **boys…** 'I see London, I see France…' It's **_irritating._** This is the only logical solution."

The teacher was once again astounded and could not say anything to respond to her speech.

"If you still think it's a violation, I'll take the punishment. You may hit me, kick me… suspend me or expel me… it's up to you. Now if I may, I'm going to be late to class if I don't hurry now, Miss. Excuse me." – she was about to turn when another teacher stopped her.

"Miss Tenjou?" – She turned to see what was wrong and was surprised to see a tall young woman wearing a uniform similar to Student Council Arisugawa Jury, but hers was black instead of white standing next to another teacher.

"Yes, sir?" – she said wondering who was this new person.

"Would you do me the favor of guiding Miss Tenshi to your class as well. She receives Japanese and Chinese Literature with you.

"Huh?" – Utena asked surprised.

"Konnichiwa Tenjou-san. Hajimemashite. Tenshi-san at your service." – the accent sounded French, but by her looks she couldn't very well tell if the young woman in front of her – for she seemed much older than herself – was indeed French.

"Konnichiwa Tenshi-san. Hajimemashite. Dózo yoroshiku. We should be going or we might be late." – and she led the way towards the class.

/ _Deep in the night a dream is born_

_One that you can't ignore_ /

That had happened in the morning, now she stood in her room while Anthy made some tea. This new girl in the school made her question her habits. For she seemed much more educated, more mature, more knowledgeable. She sighed.

"Is there something wrong Utena-sama?" – she had been retrospective and silent. Everything that her prince was not. Her prince was not loud-mouth like her prince's friend. Or arrogant, her prince was noble and always wanted the best for everyone.

"Iie. Doushite?" – Anthy shrugged.

"You've been very quiet all afternoon."

"Gomen, I was just thinking. Did you see the new girl in our class today?" – Anthy was very observant even if most of the time she kept her thoughts to herself and never said anything unless she was asked of it.

"Hai. She was very proper, demo…" – she stopped suddenly.

"Hai?"

"She seemed a little bit sad. Like she had been hurting for awhile now." – Utena mulled over those thoughts for awhile and even when she went to sleep, she couldn't put a finger on the reason why it bothered her so much.

-

The next morning, as she sat in the dorm's cafeteria drinking her hot chocolate, she was too surprise to see that there were two more breakfast's sets next to Anthy's, but they were untouched. Were they finally going to get some new neighbors? She hoped so. It was too lonely here, even if she had Anthy and Chuchu with her.

"Konnichiwa Tenjou-san. Himemiya-san?" – Utena blushed. She knew that accent. It was her! The new student at Ohtori Academy.

"Hai. O genki desu-ka?" – Anthy kindly asked her.

"Huh? I know some Japanese, but not all." – then she smiled and Anthy smiled too.

"She meant to say 'How were you today?'." – a deep voice came behind her.

A frown came upon Tenshi-san and before Utena could even come up with a question, it was gone. As if it had never been there. Enigmatic.

"Tenjou-san, Himemiya-san… this is my twin brother Tenshi James."

"Hajimemashite. Dózo yoroshiku. I'll be out until 10pm, don't stay out late 'Kura-chan. I mean it." – then he bent to kiss her cheek, but she just swatted him away.

"Go. I don't wish to quarrel with you today." – he just smiled and nodded towards them as he grabbed his coat and left.

-

"Utena!" – came the warning yell before Wakaba jumped onto her best friend.

"Wakaba!" – Anthy just waited until her prince and her friend finished off their antics. Tenshi-san was thankfully out of sight at the moment.

"I heard that you got a new neighbor! Is she cool? But, then no one is as cool as you and I heard…." – this was all she said until she noticed that her Utena was just too quiet.

"Utena?" – but she didn't hear her. She just stared ahead at someone she hadn't expected to see for awhile seeing as he'd been away a tad bit too long.

He briefly caught her staring and smiled. Which made her bristle and before – once again sidestepped by unknown forces! – she could say anything he and his group of admirers were gone. 

She felt Wakaba slide back into the ground and all she could say was…

"Gomen nasai Wakaba. I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?"

-

"Maybe it really is… a letter from **HIM**!" – girls swooned around her while she grabbed her suitcase and settled it inside the locker in front of her. She hated girly gatherings whether or not she was to be included into them.

She sighed. She couldn't believe it when her brother had agreed to leave the States in favor of Japan. But then, he was completely responsible for her well being and that entitled that if they had to 'runaway', they would. It hurt. To leave without explanations and not be able to say goodbye to the one you loved. Gods! How she missed her! She wished that she could go back in time to prevent—

"Yes?" – she turned to look at the intruder of her private moment.

She thought it to be a boy, but it turned out to be a female with blond curls. She had dark brown eyes and she wasn't wearing those skimpy uniform skirts. She was as tall as she and their eyes met. She couldn't see past her own reflection, but she could sense that she was being measured to see if she was worth the time.

"I was told to find you and give you a tour." – was the noncommittal answer. She could only nod.

-

/ _If you think you can find the passion_

_And you're ready to take a chance _/

Utena listened carefully to Wakaba's chatter. She fully intended to discover this new mystery. The mystery named Tenshi-san.

"I heard that she has a twin brother who is a genius. They say that he's studying college already and that they let him bunk in with her because he was willing to work with the school she resides in exchange of food and a place to sleep. But they pay him too. So, he might end up being our substitute teacher if he is needed." – Wakaba sighed.

"She's quiet in her other classes too. They said she's special too. Or so I heard…"

"Miki!" – Wakaba said.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Tenjou-san, Wakaba-sama, blush Himemiya-san."

"Ohayo Miki. Take a seat." – said Utena.

"You have her in your classes too?" – Wakaba wondered.

"Yes. I must admit that it's a bit weird to have another smart person in my class. Jury-sempai was told this morning that she should take her under her wing by the school's dean." – he appeared to be unsure about this new turn of events.

"What of President Kiryuu? I saw he was back to school." – secretly she hoped that nothing was wrong, that Touga wasn't trying to take Anthy back or anything like that.

"I'm unsure. We haven't met at the Student Council meetings. I have met however Tenshi-san's twin. Kozue was going on about it too much this morning." – he seemed a bit upset about these news.

"He taught her class? Already?" – Wakaba was suddenly excited in this.

"It would seem so."

Utena stood up and looked ahead where – once again – she saw Touga with his group of admirers. Wakaba followed her vision and frowned. Utena turned to Miki and said…

"I have to go to the library, excuse me." – Anthy bowed a goodbye and left with her prince leaving both Miki and Wakaba looking forlorn as their friends left them alone.


	2. 2

The Moment of Truth.

By: HopePoe26

Disclaimer: This song belongs to the group called Survivor. I don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena, it's my first real fic, so don't sue and be extra-patient with me.

Part II.

/ _If you really believe you can make it_

_Then the power is in your own hands_ /

"And this is the end of our tour." – said Jury. She had started this as a favor to one of those teachers knowing that they were scared of her. But now... the knowledge that there was someone else in this campus that behaved somewhat like her was in a matter of speaking... interesting. Could even be mysterious. But, she wouldn't show anything until she knew the cards were stacked up in her favor. Then, she would strike out.

"Uhm... arigatou gozaimasu. Would you like to join me for dinner?" – Sakura couldn't believe she was asking someone out. It had been awhile since she did that... since her last girlfriend... since Anne.

Jury was surprised that the girl had asked her out, but she didn't show it. She shook her head in response saying also that she had other plans but that she'd take her offer one of these days. She was afraid suddenly – and it shocked her to the core, for she was never this afraid – that this girl would take it as a rejection and never ask again. At least this way she was softening the blow.

"Oh. Well in that case, I'll see you when I see you." – then she turned and walked away.

Jury fingered the pendant that hung in her neck inside the shirt from the outside and figured that it was high time that she stopped wearing it in favor of... other things.

_/ It's the moment of truth_

_You're giving it all /_

"So how was your day dear sister?" – he said as he lay in one bed.

"Cut it out James. Leave me alone, ok?" – she said as she lay in her bed wondering if it was possible to murder her own brother.

"You can't be still upset for making you come into this wayward place, huh?" "Ohtori Academy is not that bad for starters, the student body is cool and they--" – he noticed that she wasn't even paying attention to him.

He sighed. They were twins. Born on the same day, their looks were similar. But in truth, whereas she had violet eyes, his were gray. Their parents had died in a fateful plane crash, so it was natural that while they were the same age, he'd have the honor and responsibility of taking care of her.

Unfortunately, a lot had happened since that fateful day. For example, their uncle had tried to take her away from him. Saying crazy things of her being the key that could help him take over the world. He had had to make certain that the authorities know of his uncle's – although he preferred to omit that – mad ramblings, but the authorities never did enough to keep him at bay.

When he'd stumbled on the Academy's website, he had praised the Lord. Here was their chance... here was their chance to escape and hopefully never be found. But... of course... his sister was almost immune to all this. Amnesia they called it... well... he hoped that the amnesia would hold for the rest of her life. 'Cause he wasn't too sure he wanted her to remember every horrible thing that had happened in their lives, up until now.

With that he shut the lights out and went to sleep.

-

"Konnichiwa Tenjou-san." – Utena turned to look at James surprised to see him up this early in the morning.

"Konnichiwa Tenshi-san."

"No need of you to be so modest with me, just call me James. It'd be alright with me."

"James-sama, you're leaving this early? How come?" – she sat as he sat in front of her to eat breakfast.

"Well... there's some business I must attend to while I'm in town. Which is why I must leave this early if I want to make it over to your English class."

"You're teaching us English today?" – his admittance made her a bit weary... though she didn't know why. But she intended to find out.

"Yes. Did I interrupt your quiet time?" – his gray eyes seemed to want to penetrate into her very soul.

"Not really. I'm just waiting for Himemiya-san and then we can go on our way. Where is Tenshi-san, by the way?"

"She left an hour ago. She said she had enough of me and that she wanted some air. So when I really woke up, she was already gone. She only left me a note saying so."

"Wow! I could never get up _that_ early. Even if it _is_ early right now. She must've really wanted some fresh air." – she exclaimed surprised.

"Yes. She gets fed up with me sometimes. But she won't pick a fight with me. Instead she leaves and... oops! Look at the time! I'm going to be late, gomen nasai Tenjou-san I have to go." – He looked at his watch as he said this, noticed Anthy, said: "Konnichiwa Himemiya-san." and then promptly left.

"Utena-sama?" – Utena just shrugged and figured that the mystery was starting to get insanely interesting. The way he had stopped in the middle of a sentence, it made seem as if he were hiding something.

"I'll wait for you to finish your breakfast." – was all she said to her lovely bride's questioning look.

-

Miki sat in front of his piano thinking that perhaps today was not such a good day to play. He stood up and was about to leave when...

"Oh sorry. Guess the tour didn't work after all." – he found himself looking at a tall girl with flaming red hair and – purple? (more like violet) – eyes looking back at him.

"Kaoru Miki at your service." – he bowed.

"Tenshi Sakura at yours." – she bowed too. Though it wasn't her habit to do so, so he noticed somehow. Her long red hair looked very tantalizing... for a moment he itched to touch it and then as swiftly as it came it was gone.

He blinked.

"It seems I was on my way to the cafeteria and got lost." – she laughed and shook her head. "I must sound silly to you. I don't get lost often enough... but maybe you'd be kind enough to tell me how to get there? I'd really appreciate it." – he found himself nodding before he could stop himself, the combination between sly and innocence in her was intriguing and yet at the same time beguiling. He wanted to know her better. Get to know her more than he ever wanted to with Anthy Himemiya.

He guided her towards the cafeteria and felt deeply sorry that he couldn't stay with her a minute longer – he briefly wondered why that was so. Once she found a seat to sit, she turned to him and said...

"Do you want to have lunch with me? I promise I won't bite." – he blushed when she smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu.." – he said when he sat down next to her, and saw that her lunch was big enough to share.

-

Nanami was standing next to her brother when Miki arrived late for the first time to the Student council meeting.

"You're late Miki." – said Jury, her tone indicating that she was amused.

"What caused you to be late? Your stopwatch broke?" – Nanami laughed amused.

"Nanami!" – her brother's commanding voice stopped her and she stopped and looked a bit sad as if she were to apologize. She didn't get to do so, though.

"I hope that this is the only time that you're late Miki. We have a lot to discuss." – Touga said as Miki sat down in one of the chairs.

"What took you?" – Jury asked, she was concerned.

"I had lunch with the new student. I helped her find her way to the cafeteria after she stumbled into the music room." – at this Jury was instantly alert.

"You mean Tenshi Sakura?" – she asked and suddenly both Nanami and her brother were really wondering if this girl was going to be a hazard.

"Hai. She invited me to lunch in payment for my help. I couldn't just say no.. _for some reason_." – he was silent... his admission was something that caused the other three inhabitants of the room to wonder... who was this girl?

Was she a threat to the Rose Seal?

_Probably not._ – thought Jury, but she was a bit insecure in her musings even knowing deep inside herself that it was just her wishful thinking that brought that optimistic thought and not the facts for the truth was that neither her or Miki knew her _that_ well.

_I hope she's single. – _thought Miki with a blush.

Touga just pondered it in silence. Nanami could feel the hate for this girl beginning to grow. If her big-brother was thinking about her... then she really must investigate this new girl.


	3. 3

The Moment of Truth. By: HopePoe26  
  
Disclaimer: This song belongs to the group called Survivor. I don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena and it's my first fanfic with this anime, so be gentle with me, ok?  
  
Part III.  
  
/ Standing alone, willing to fall / If you can do it /  
  
Sakura stood in front of her class. Wondering if she was right or not? She was about to turn tail when she ran into Jury.  
  
"Got lost again?" – said she and Sakura found herself blushing a little bit.  
  
"Hai. I can't seem to get the hang of this place yet." – Jury just raised an eyebrow at that. Inside though.. She wondered if this girl could somehow end up lost near her house.  
  
"Oh. Do you need help getting back to your dorm when this class is over?" – Sakura just shook her head.  
  
"I'm ok with that. I'm actually trying to see if I can get into the fencing club." – Jury smiled inwardly.  
  
This was her lucky day.  
  
"I'm the captain's fencing team." – Sakura just raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Really?" – she asked teasingly. She liked Jury enough... she was exotic in an unrealistic way and yet she was real enough. She reminded her of... maybe it was better if she didn't remember who it was.  
  
"Yes... if you wish we could skip this class and start with the screening?" – she smirked, but nevertheless tried to act innocent as she said...  
  
"Wouldn't we get into trouble?"  
  
"My status is enough to keep out of trouble. Don't worry." – Sakura smiled at that and then linked her hand with Jury's and said...  
  
"Then lead the way."  
  
-  
  
/ Get up and prove it Get up and show them who you are /  
  
He was staring. He couldn't help it, but he was staring yet again. Tenjou- san was beginning to look different and he couldn't help but wonder – yet again – if he was going insane. 'Cause he had at first been too caught with wanting Anthy back so much that he'd just put up a front of hating her. But now... he understood that it was admirable... the way she had picked herself up from her defeat towards Touga. Or the fact that she was pretty much growing out of her tomboyish ways. Oh... she still wore that ridiculous boy's uniform, but she was starting to look more female, her curves... everything was changing and he suddenly found himself staring at her.  
  
When he had been living off Tenjou-san's girlfriend Wakaba, he had been merely using her but at the same time he had been happy that at least someone was willing to help him despite all the hurt he had caused. It meant that maybe there was hope for himself in the world.  
  
Yet... he had hurt her in a way. Because he went away, but she hadn't thought he'd stay with her forever? He hoped he could someday make amends with her and Tenjou-san as well.  
  
Or maybe he could do so, right now. If he ever got the courage to do so, though. He was very much a coward these days... but just around Tenjou-san 'cause all he wanted was her approval and yet he didn't know how to go about doing that. Maybe it was high time he tried being sensitive to the girls around him. And he was about to start doing that just now.  
  
With that he turned to the girl at his right who had been asking him if he wanted something else perhaps and said...  
  
"I want only what you wish to give me and even for that I'm grateful for your attention." – then he turned to every girl around him and had said pretty much the same thing – his vocabulary in saying sorry was never that big – and all the girls kept shoving things into his arms, despite his being serious when he said that to them.  
  
It was like this that Touga found him and suddenly wondered about the new change. Because Saonji was very much the bastard like he himself was. He was looking forward to reinstating him in the Student Council. Oh... how he couldn't wait for that to happen.  
  
-  
  
/ It's the moment of truth It's all on the line /  
  
It was all very good, in fact. How she managed to get the upper hand on Jury was something she didn't expect! But, in fact, neither did she.  
  
She was about to finish Jury off – not quite that literal of course – when she felt as if someone was watching her and she couldn't seem to shake it off. By the time she gathered her wits, it was too late. The fencing sword was right in front of her.  
  
"You lost." – but she was breathing hard and her brow was sweaty as she took off her fencing mask.  
  
"Uh-huh. Whose that over there?" – she said as she too took her mask off for some air.  
  
Jury turned to the silhouette and grimaced.  
  
"That's Kiryuu Touga. President of the Student Council. I imagine he's been meaning to meet you." – Jury put her sword away and indicated Sakura to do the same.  
  
"Why?" – turning violet eyes towards Jury that seemed a bit too disconcerted at the fact that she was attracting the attention of the president of the student council!  
  
"Because you made Miki arrive late on a council meeting."  
  
She groaned. Covered her eyes with her right hand and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'baka'.  
  
"Konbanwa Jury-sama." – Jury bowed back to Touga.  
  
"I'll be right back." – then walked away leaving the red haired girl with the red haired boy alone.  
  
"Kiryuu Touga at your service."  
  
"Hajimemashite Kiryuu-sempai. Tenshi Sakura at your service."  
  
"Hajimemashite Dozo yoroshiku. If I may, I wish to speak to you for a moment."  
  
"Onegai-shimasu. I didn't know Kaoru-san was going to be late that day. I just wanted to let him know I appreciated his help."  
  
Touga just shook his head.  
  
"This isn't about that. Motto anata no koto o shiritai desu." – Sakura stared at him as they were eye to eye – almost the same height.  
  
"I'm confused. I know bits and pieces of Japanese, but not that much. What did you say?"  
  
"I said that I'd like to get to know you better." – but his sentence was knocked off when Nanami launched herself in front of him as if warding him off from her.  
  
Things just got weirder. Sakura just grabbed her hair in a knot and just shook her head.  
  
"Tenshi Sakura at your service." – she bowed low as if mocking the blond girl, but Nanami was having none of that humorous act.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are, but you got another thing coming if you think you're getting to know my brother better. Stay away!" – then she crossed her arms in front of her blooming yet not quite formed breasts.  
  
"Nanami!" – Touga commanded his sister's attention to him. He was exasperated. Twice. This was the second time his sister had actually deterred his work from actually working and sending it into a pile of mush.  
  
"I have to go Kiryuu-sempai. If you excuse me, I must return to my dorm for some homework. Arigatou for your concern. Konbanwa."  
  
She then turned away from them and left the training room directing herself towards the locker rooms. Touga sighed and just shook his head. Today was not one of his good days. 


	4. 4

The Moment of Truth.

By: HopePoe26

Disclaimer: This song belongs to the group called Survivor. I don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena and it's my first fanfic with this anime, so be gentle with me, ok?

Part IV.

_/ This is the place_

_This is the time /_

Dream sequence 

It was the end of their fight. And she couldn't believe it. Was this Tenshi Sakura? Was this her friend? Her enemy? Or someone completely unknown to her? Because as she had watched as Sakura slid her sword (a different one that she had never seen before in her whole life), in its sheath, she knew that this time she was off-limits. That perhaps... there was more of Tenshi Sakura than met the eye at first glance.

She had walked over to her and said "Thanks for making the fight worth it." And then she had walked out of the duelist platform and away. And now she was at a loss, because when she had battled her friend Wakaba in the duelist platform with the brilliant almost like a chandelier castle – upside down – in the sky (she remembered it so suddenly) thought that perhaps things were changing too much and too fast for her to understand; everything had gone back to normal.

But now she didn't know what was happening. She didn't know what part she was supposed to play. In fact... all the players wore the ring with the rose seal and her too. But... what the hell was going on now?

She looked at Anthy and saw that she was also wondering what was going on too. It was as if the battle had been rigged. Because Sakura was an admirable swords-woman and she _had _taught her a few tricks, but even though she was a hard person to battle, she defeated her almost too soon. It was as if it wasn't _her_ who had challenged her to duel.

Besides... what was her motive? What did she want Anthy for? Or the sword of Dios for that matter?

Scene shifting 

She turned around. She was not in the duelist grounds anymore. It was dark and she was in a street. It appeared to be in a city – London?! – that she had never been in before. But as she saw, there was no eccentricities that she knew there were in Europe. No cars, just horse carriages??!!

Perhaps she had travel to the past... but why? Everything was so unclear now. She walked over to a restaurant that was in front of her and saw... to her amazement Anthy's older brother Akio!! Next to him was two redheads: Touga?! Who was the other one in a dashing soldier uniform then? She put her hands to the wide window and found to her amazement that she could go thru it without problem... as if she were a ghost.

She stepped thru it and saw Sakura in the dashing soldier uniform, although her uniform was different. The dress shirt inside of the coat was white with frilly cuffs whilst the coat and the pants were of a dark blue color, with black lapels. Her shirt was buttoned up giving an air of sobriety and sly intelligence. Her violet eyes were guarded and Utena had to come closer to look at both Touga and Sakura to get their expressions right.

Then she noticed that it was a big round table. Nine cards were pointed to each nine seats faced down. She saw two blue haired – twins?!? – persons seated side by side. Their mannerisms were the same and she realized – although mistakenly – that it was Miki and Kozue. At Kozue's right side sat another redhead, this one with gray eyes (James?!). Besides James there were two empty seats. Then after those a green haired tall young man was seated looking bored with his surroundings: Saonji?!

What was going on?! She just shook her head knowing this was just a very twisted dream.

Then the last two remaining people came about. She gasped. It was her! Though much older in a very similar uniform to the one she wears everyday but this one was black and it wasn't shorts she was wearing, they were black pants as well with gold trimmings on the lapels and the cuffs. Next to her, in the same dress uniform that Anthy would wear in a duel was her bride! Only Anthy wore a much longer hairdo than the one she usually wears.

She looked magnificent and refined. They sat in their assigned seats looking regal. Akio looked about and decided it was high time to start the meeting.

"It has come to my attention that there is someone who wants to finish our little group one by one and keep all the gold for himself."

Miki raised his glass – which Utena hadn't noticed until now – silently asking for more... to drink? She couldn't distinguish what type of beverage it was, but its color was of dark red and it was a bit thick. Seemed like wine? Perhaps not.

"Well then we should probably do something about it, don't you think?" – said Kozue, she too was dressed in what seemed a soldier's uniform, but hers was blue.

All their suits looked different because of the different colors and ornaments, but there was something that all of them had... a ring with a rose seal on it and a white rose on their right chest lapel.

"If we act fast maybe we can then figure out why would he try to take our prize by force."

To this her older self said: "I disagree. We should be careful and inquire about this person before we get into it too deep." Wise words that were agreed by a nod from both Saonji and Anthy.

Miki turned to them and said: "I agree with both my wife Kozue and my oldest friend Utena. But I have to say that perhaps it is best we see what the future holds for us first."

Utena was shocked at the words. Surely it was a mistake, right? They looked alike and she and Miki were not the best of friends. They all turned their cards to themselves. No one gasped in sadness or surprise. It was as if they expected it.

She looked behind every person's card, but could only see it blank. She scratched her head in puzzlement.

"What do yours say Akio?" – Touga asked.

"I'll be meeting this person last."

"And yours Kiryuu?" – Saonji asked.

"My true love is right in front of me." – Saonji looked mildly angry as he and Utena (the younger one) realized that it was her oldest self that was right in front of him. Though Utena didn't exactly see Saonji's troubled expression.

"Mine's easy. Guard yourself for trouble may come forth when you least expect it." – James said and he looked a bit bored at that.

Miki's and his _dearest_ wife's explained that betrayal ran amuck turning their clasp hands out of reach. Anthy's was saying that her prince would never leave her for another. Saonji's only said to beware of those around him. And her oldest self's said that there would be a lot of hard decisions to make and that she'd better prepare herself.

They all looked expectantly at Sakura, but her eyes were blank.

"What?"

"What does yours say?" – Utena's oldest self asked.

"It says I die tonight."

**End of Dream Sequence**

Utena woke up drenched up in sweat. Her pajamas were so wet anyone could've said that she had taken a midnight swim with her clothes on.

She relived every single part of her dream and came up with nothing. She didn't understand. What did all this have to do with Tenshi-san and the members of the Rose seal. Or what did Akio know of the Rose Seal himself. Why wasn't Jury-sempai there in the first place? Wasn't she part of the Student Council and a member of the 'team' as well?

Her head felt like it would explode in a minute if she didn't go back to sleep. So she did. No more dreams attacked her later on.

_/ Waited forever, it's now or it's never_

_Nothing can stop you now /_

In class, Sakura was mildly distracted. Her dream last night was but an echo of someone else's dream. But the words that stuck to her the most were: "It says I die tonight" and she knew that was her voice. What did that reminded her of?

Surely she should be able to remember, but her past was such a big blank space. Except when she met Anne. But that too was a blank space in her life. It was as if much had happened before she met Anne. It was as if there were other reasons as to why she had met her. But those reasons kept eluding her. That dream... she hadn't had a dream that was an echo of someone else's dream in a long while.

But that dream, though an echo... it seemed like a long lost memory as well. She shook her head and raised her hand to ask permission to go to the restroom.

-

"Utena-sama! Utena-sama!" – Anthy yelled at her while she ran after her.

Lately her prince had been a bit aloof around her. She was still cordial to her and all, but lately she behaved as if her mind was preoccupied with things she couldn't very well understand. Or things that she seemed afraid to spell out to her in confidence, either way as she struggled to catch up to her princes' long stride, she couldn't help but feel afraid that her prince wouldn't want to be her prince anymore. That would be bad.

"Gomen nasai Anthy. I was dwelling of the blue sky and didn't hear you calling. You were saying?" – Anthy smiled then. She felt so much better when her princes' blue eyes dwelled on hers. Having her sole attention meant so much to her.

"We got a letter from the rose seal." – she said and Utena's heart stopped for two agonizing seconds before she smiled and said...

"Ok... I'm ready."


	5. 5

The Moment of Truth.

By: HopePoe26

Disclaimer: This song belongs to the group called Survivor. I don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena and it's my first fanfic with this anime, so be gentle with me, ok?

Part V.

Standing in front of the student council was something Tenjou Utena was not expecting. End of the World wanted her to be part of the Student Council for the sake of safe-keeping the Rose Seal and all it entailed. It was something that came from so out of the norm, that she found herself thinking up ideas as to why exactly would End of the World would want her around the Student Council!

She looked on every one of the Student's Council Members face and found a diversity of emotions ranging from acceptance shone from Arisugawa's face to undisguised disgust coming from Touga's little sister Nanami.

The latter didn't surprise her that much, for she knew how much hero-worship did Nanami feel for her Onii-san. It was as if she loved him far more than she believed any other woman could.

But the faces that surprised her the most were that of Touga's and to the left… Saonji!

/ Once in your life you make a choice

Ready to risk it all /

"This session is about two things. I'm reinstating Saonji into his command as Vice-President in the Student Council."

"Onii-san! Does that mean that you wish to ban me from this council?" – Nanami's pretty black eyes filled with tears and she looked ready to put on the 'bawling' show.

"Kiryuu-sempai has agreed to let me back in on two conditions Nanami-san." – Saonji's answer brought more questions to the ones that were there, only Jury seemed to be okay with this.

"What two conditions?" – Utena asked, her voice a mesh of soft feathers and hard leather. Which meant that she was trying very hard to keep her emotions checked and not to erupt into a verbal match with Saonji at the minute.

"That I work very hard to make myself worthy to everyone that is present and that I…" – he broke off, his face showing that he was a bit embarrassed by what he was about to say. Utena scoffed that thought the minute it came to be. Why would Saonji be embarrassed about anything? He was just as much a playboy as Touga and they both were irredeemable.

"That you what Saonji?" – Jury prompted. She was getting tired of the game that Touga had obviously sprung into them, capturing them once again to his wants and needs.

"That I apologize readily to Tenjou-san and his fiancé for all the trouble I put them through this last year." – he had a light in his eyes that hadn't been there before, Utena wondered why that was. Was he changed as he said he was? Or was this another trick from both Touga and he?

"Apology not accepted, Saonji-sempai." – all the others were shocked to hear Anthy say so, even Miki couldn't believe hearing her say that.

"Himemiya-san?" – Miki asked feeling that he was very much nervous for this. It was like this that she acted when she was Touga's fiancé. He had seen her when she openly disregarded Utena on the battlefield, had not even cared to say goodbye the way she usually did.

He then turned to look at Utena and was even more shocked to see that she wasn't shocked at his fiancés behavior but that she was thinking something over in her mind. Maybe she knew something they did not? What could that ever be?

"Tenjou-san?" – Miki turned to her wishing that she'd counteract her fiancés answer. She, however did not do as he hoped.

"Apology not accepted, Kyouichi-san. You've caused us both enough grief to last us a life-time and I may be able to forgive everyone else that I have dueled with, but you have gone too far. Not only have you tried to man-handle Anthy on countless of times, but you have also broken my best-friend's heart and you did so without thinking of her at all." – she raised her blue eyes to his green eyes and pinned him to his seat with her coolness: "I will not forgive you and I will not accept your apology, you can try to make yourself worthy in my eyes, but truth be told; you have no honor as a man and I can not – will not let you get away with your actions. You are not worthy of me or Anthy or anyone else for that matter." – then she turned to Kiryuu and said…

"I wish to know the issues as to why you've sent for us to be here at the Student Council meeting. I have other pressing matters to seek to finish that I rather not dawdle around here for much longer than necessary." – Touga smirked and nodded in agreement at her mature way of holding her own argument. Utena Tenjou was growing up and he was happy inside, if you could call it as such. He would really like to get to know a grown-up Utena Tenjou.

"As I said, End of the World wants you to join the Student Council. Since the four of us are already in our own posts, you will be a second to Miki. The reason is fairly simple, it is merely for protection."

"I do not need your protection Kiryuu. I can take care of myself and Anthy just fine." – she said so haltingly.

"Yes… but you can never be with Himemiya-san at all times. I have met someone new on this campus and though she looks harmless, it is my reason to believe that she will come to play some big role later on. She may be some kind of pawn, but I am not concerned with her, I'm more concerned with whoever is behind her and why is he using her."

"Are you meaning to say that you don't trust Tenshi-san?" – Utena asked.

"No. I said I wouldn't trust the one who manhandles her and be sure to mind that manhandling means not assaulting her verbally and physically Tenjou-san. She is here for a reason. Nothing ever happens without a reason for it to be so. We may have to join forces with her to defeat our new opponent, but there is something hindering this new treaty I want to sign with her."

The room was silent for a moment, before Utena stood up and said…

"If that is so… I will be a part of the Student Council as End of the World means it to be so. I will join this Council on the fair accounts that no one should harm Anthy. I have sworn to protect her and I will do so with the help of the Student Council."

Touga nodded. Miki clicked his stop-watch signaling that the meeting was over.

-

As they walked thru the halls, Utena was so lost in thought that she didn't even see who was coming up behind her until she heard someone say…

"Tenjou-sempai!" – she turned and was surprised to see Saonji running after them both.

She stopped, letting him catch up with them. She expectantly looked up waiting for whatever he meant to say at the moment.

"I realize Tenjou-sempai that you dislike me much for what I've done this last year to you and those close to you, but I wish to make amends for that if you'd let me. I acknowledge that you cannot accept my apology, but at least let me try and make amends for it." – his green eyes were expectant, so hopeful that while she might've not been exempt from feeling pity on other people that had hurt her; hence her unmentioned truce with the President of the Student Council, she was cool with Saonji. She would not let him get away with it.

"Oh… but you're wrong Kyouichi-sempai, I want no dealings with you outside of the Student Council. You are not worth a minute of my time. In fact, I believe you are selfish, stubborn, violent, and not to mention incredibly evil-minded. For those reasons I will like you to give me and my bride a break. Do not come or look for us." – with that she turned away and both her and Anthy left the hall.

And when they left, Saonji felt the weight of the stares of every girl on Ohtori's campus. They didn't condemned him, but they did not smile at him. And for once in his life he felt as if he had push the wrong door at the wrong time.

/ Deep in your soul you hear a voice

Answering to the call /

She stood in front of the library entrance not knowing if she should or should not. There had been a note in her locker when she went to put away her books for the day. It mentioned a meeting, but she could not fathom who would want to meet her or why?

Since she was a bit curious and there were a number of questions she could ask that person, she decided to go anyway. She left a note on her working table for James to see and grabbed her leather jacket to warm her body from the chilly air. Winter was soon to lay its hands on Ohtori academy and she felt the need to be prepared. You never knew what could hit you at the most unexpected moment.

She didn't come back. No one saw her come back at all to her dorm. Since James was used to not seeing her at night before he went to sleep or at breakfast – she rarely liked to spend time with him ever since she reached puberty – he didn't worry at first.

It was when one of their roommates – astonishingly not Tenjou-san – mentioned that she had not seen his sister in class for awhile and that neither had Miki when he confronted him in the Piano Room, that he began to worry. But he voiced none of his concerns to Himemiya or to Kaoru or anyone else for that matter. They worried sure, but they did not know her too well. And unfortunately, he was the only one who knew her deeply.

-

It was so dark. So cold. She felt frozen inside like she had when she had first fallen into the lake. Then her prince had rescued her and told her that she should stay strong. He had licked her tears and told her that one day they'd meet again. When she came to, she was surrounded by doctors and her brother was sitting on a chair directly in front of the hospital bed. There was sun coming in from a wide open window and there were birds chirping here and there.

Now when she woke up… her brother wasn't there. However, he was there.

"Ah. Finally awake I see. Did you think I would never come back? Did you think you could escape me?" – she wondered who he was.

"Don't worry Sakura. You are mine and the power of the rose bride will be mine thanks to you. Thanks to your sniveling sibling, I am suddenly very close to achieving everything I wanted in life."

She opened her eyes in horror at knowing that this was her uncle. The one who had damaged her inside. The one who had raped her.

"You!" – and then she faced the possibility that she might not be alive and well after the consequently horrible time she was about to spend with her uncle.

"Yes. Me. Are you reliving our time together Sakura?" "Perhaps I'll take you again after you've done what I wish you to do."

"What makes you think that I will follow orders from you! Of all people!" – she shouted and tried to raise herself to hit him, but suddenly found her legs were bound together and all she could do was risk falling on her face. She felt rather than saw the way he looked at her and knew she was not going to like whatever happened next.

-

They were standing around the rose garden. James had finally caved in and called in an impromptu meeting with those he knew where somewhat important to his sister: Utena, Anthy, Miki and Jury. He told them all about his sister and their uncle.

"Wow! I didn't know it could be that intense." – said the boy with the blue hair. James knew his name was Miki, but so far in his life he had never seen a boy with blue hair that was not dyed.

"You said that something happened when she was six… what was it?"

"My sister fell into a river. I couldn't save her and our parents weren't around at the time. Suddenly there was this man and he helped her out of the lake. He licked her tears away and told her that she should be strong. At that time I thought he was just being kind, but then later I found out that his words were kind of prophetic. You see, four years later our parents died in a car crash and when we were twelve my uncle from my mother's side molested my sister."

"Did this guy who helped her had lavender hair and tan skin?"

"Yes. Why?" – looking curious as to why it was important to know.

"It might've been a prince." – Jury said.

"A prince? Are there princes going around still? A good Samaritan?" "I didn't think it was possible." – James shook his head in disbelief. He had never believed in fairy tales.

"Did the prince give her something? Anything at all?" – Utena found James shaking his head twice. Her brow furrowed as she wondered at the rose ring that she had seen once or twice in Sakura's finger. Like a promise of love… hmm.

"Utena-sama are you thinking that Tenshi-san's uncle might use her for a duel?" – Anthy said while wringing her fingers in a nervous manner.

"A duel?" – James and Miki echoed together.

"I had seen the rose seal on one ring she wears in her left hand all the time. If the prince didn't give it to her, then who did?" – Anthy exclaimed happy that she had remembered that detail and happy her prince had smiled because of it.

"Ah… Anne gave it to her." – James murmured softly.

"Who's Anne?" – Jury said wondering if – for the first time – Sakura was more jaded than her and her innocence was just surface deep.

"Anne Jacobs was the first woman in my sister's life. I dare say that she might've been my sister's first love." – he looked so pensive that he wondered if all of this might've been connected with the way things were going.

"Could we talk to this Ms. Jacobs?" – Miki asked looking a little forlorn at the idea that perhaps he wouldn't be able to keep Sakura.

"No. She's dead. Murdered. It was two weeks after I got us moved to India. We stayed there for two weeks before coming over here. Sakura doesn't know. Or at least I don't think she knows but Anne… I heard it was a brutal murder. And I have a few ideas of who did it." – James shook his head and was about to say something else.

They were all grim-looking and it was somewhat of a shock to see Sakura walking towards them wearing her Ohtori Academy's uniform. There was a crimson red rose on the lapel of her black jacket and it looked so obscure. So definite. James tried to grab her arm to talk to her – demand that she answered him why she had disappeared for three whole days without saying anything to him.

She shook off the hand and walked – as if preparing to engage in a duel – towards Utena and just then they all realized the sword she carried in her left arm. Miki and Jury tried to search her eyes but none were fruitful in their quest.

As she stood exactly one foot in front of Utena, she extended her left arm and pointed the sword's edge towards Utena's yugular vein as if threatening to slit her throat open. Anthy gasped afraid and all three spectators tried to rein in their fear. Utena didn't move.

"The time has come. Utena Tenjou… I invite you to a duel."

-

It was just as she feared. This was turning into the nightmare she had had awhile ago. Would she leave unscathed from this duel? Would Sakura survive?

"The rules of the duel… the one whose rose gets knocked off loses. But make no mistake Tenjou, you might not leave the arena unscathed if I win. I will not let you have the opportunity of wanting to duel with me again." – Utena sighed as Anthy came towards her attaching a pink rose to her lapel whereas she did not go near Sakura because she already had a rose in hers.

Anthy once again leaned over towards Utena and said…

"Please be careful… for me."

"I will."

Anthy began anew, she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes as if she were praying.

"Sword of the Rose… the power of Dios that sleeps within me.. answer to your master and show yourself now!" – and as she said this a bright light erupted from her belly as the hilt of the sword of Dios appeared.

Utena grasped the hilt and said: "Sword of Dios grant me the power to Revolutionize the World!" and deep within her heart she said: "Grant me the power to save my friend!"

Having fought with Jury at one point in her life and acknowledging that Sakura was an expert swordswoman herself, she tried to find the space in the tight guard Sakura had, but Sakura wouldn't let herself be caught unawares. Sakura swung first and attacked. Soon Utena was hard-pressed to defend herself.

"I won't loose to you!" – Utena suddenly exclaimed and felt once again the telltale scent of roses and let herself be guided by the experienced fighting of her prince.

As they were engaging in their duel, the student council stood over the other Student Council's platform watching them fight.

"Tenjou might have a big problem trying to defeat this girl." – Touga commented to Miki and Jury who were standing next to him, each of them with binoculars in their hands.

"Why couldn't you invite James over to watch the duel?" – exclaimed Miki confused.

"Because seeing her like this might've made him terribly sad." – said Jury as she looked over at the duel.

They were both certain that the girl was being controlled with a device inside her head. Jury looked over at Touga and was surprised to see that he was worried. Worried over Tenjou-san? Would wonders ever cease.

And then it happened, Sakura swung the sword in a wide arc that spilled blood from Utena's arm and had all the members of the student council gasping. But as soon as the injury was made, Utena swung the sword of Dios up and slashed the rose into tiny pieces signifying the end of the duel. But even then she did something completely unlikely of her she stood up and slapped Sakura's head with a momentum that rattled her.

Jury was already up and running towards them and although it would take her time to get to the dueling arena, she still ran.

-

When Jury came into the dueling arena, she found Anthy cradling Sakura's head in her lap and Utena standing guard over them both. She relaxed.

"What happened?" – she asked in a breathless whisper but Utena still heard her.

"She fainted after I knocked her a good one. I retrieved this chip from her ear. Do you know what it is?" – Jury took it over her hand carefully and shook her head.

"We need to see to this guy. If we don't, he might snatch her once again and the next duel neither she or I will be alive by the end of it."

She nodded in response. Soon after she did, a figure entered the dueling arena and they turned to see James. He rushed over towards them. They ended up in Touga's house all sitting around Touga's living room while Sakura was being tended to by Touga's family physician in a guest room. The question that aroused in everyone's mind was what they were going to do now?


End file.
